


Beautiful Promises

by The_flame_princess_416



Series: Beautiful Things [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf, Deaf Character, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In later chapters - Freeform, Love, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sign Language, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_flame_princess_416/pseuds/The_flame_princess_416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of planning, the wedding of Hearthstone, a deaf elf, and Blitzen, a fashionable dwarf, has finally arrived, but what has the couple gone through to get to this day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the wedding of Hearth and Blitz,  
> The next chapter is focused on Hearth's parents,  
> You are always welcome to bug me on tumblr  
> http://the-flame-princess-416.tumblr.com/
> 
> (also, Hearth basically is wearing the shirt that Dan Howell wore to the 2014 Brit awards, so i mean if you are having a hard time picturing it, just look that up)

      Hearth was wearing his wedding attire. His black leather jacket was traded for a flat black coat. And instead of a plain white shirt (like Blitz opted for), underneath Hearthstone’s black coat was a dress shirt with black and white swirl design. The intricate Victorian black lacework over a white shirt fit his personality quite well, Magnus had said after he found the shirt. When Hearth showed the shirt to his fiancé Hearth had imagined wearing his melted candy cane scarf with it. _For a pop of color,_ Hearth signed. Blitz instantly refused.  
     “No way, no how. You are not wearing a scarf to our spring equinox wedding. Not only are scarves out of season, but we are getting married _inside_ , Hearth.” Blitz had been on edge planning the wedding, but when Hearth offered to help, Blitz said that he wanted to plan it himself, as a wedding present. Blitz’s overall grumpiness had been caused by color scheme issues. The florist that there were using for the wedding had not gotten a single purple rose. The original color scheme was black, white, and this beautiful rich purple color that Hearth had found on one of his walks. _Good thing we didn’t print the invitations_ , Blitz thought after his anger subsided. Blitz then changed the purple color to the color of a red rose. The florist gave Blitz a discount for the inconvenience, but the change in color scheme was a real thorn in Blitz’s side. When Hearth showed Blitz the shirt he wanted to wear to the wedding, Blitz had an idea. Instead of Hearth’s favorite scarf, his only scarf, Blitz spent most of his free time the next couple of days sewing red rosebuds onto the ends of the design. The black design would swirl outwards and if Blitz thought it would look nice he sewed a small rosebud. And now, the beautiful shirt that Hearth had found, and Blitz had worked hard on, was sitting on the bed of Hearth’s hotel room.

      Blitz was in his own hotel room. He was wearing a shirt that matched Hearth’s, rosebuds and all. Instead of a black over coat Blitz was wearing a white one. To finish off the look he was wearing snazzy dress shoes, crisp black pants, and a shimmering red bow tie, all of which matched the clothes that he placed on Hearth’s bed early that morning.

       The wedding was inside the hotel, the space was large, but not so much so that it took a lot of effort to fill up the space. When Hearth’s watch flashed the LED light, signaling that it was indeed time to walk downstairs, Hearth started to feel butterflies again. He hasn’t had butterflies since he asked Blitz to marry him, and in turn Blitz asked him as well. Hearth practiced his vows, he made sure his hand shapes were clear and precise, not the moving signs that were more of an accent Hearth had. I have to mean every word, Hearth told himself earlier, I can’t mess this up. For the convenience of their guests, Hearth and Blitz hired an interpreter.  
At first Hearth hated the idea, Our wedding is supposed to be between us, Hearth signed to Blitz after the topic was brought up.  
       “Okay, I understand that, but hon, what if your parents show up? Not everyone is Magnus, or Sam, Not everyone we know can understand sign. Gods know Thor can’t.”  
_Yeah, but…_ Hearth’s argument failed him. After a couple more conversations about the topic Hearth gave his blessing on getting an interpreter. The interpreter was talking with Freya before the ceremony. Freya, Blitz’s mother, had offered to officiate the wedding. Hearthstone remembered that conversation.  
        “Blitz, why I can officiate the wedding, I am after all the goddess of love.”  
        “Mom, you really don’t have to do that,” Blitz said calmly, but wide eyed and terrified.  
        “Oh, nonsense Blitzen, I would love to do it.” And with that comment the conversation was over. Blitz had lost.  
_Well_ , Hearth told him later, _at least we don’t have to worry about finding someone else to do it._  
        “Hearth, its my Mother,”  
_Your mom is pretty cool. She is very supportive, and at least with her officiating we will be married in all nine worlds, not just Midgaurd_  
       “Yeah, I guess.”  
Hearth had started walking down to the ballroom, his practiced hands were shaking. Hearth met the interpreter in front of the ballroom doors, Freya was there, she was wearing a Mother-of-the-bride dress, but for this occasion Mother-of-the-groom. Hearth introduced himself to the interpreter, he explained to her that he could read lips very well, the interpreter understood. She, the interpreter, congratulated Hearth on the wedding.  
_I’m really lucky_. Hearth started to blush as the sign for lucky, taking his middle finger against his chin and then outward, fell with a lot of enthusiasm. The interpreter smiled at the cute action, and giggled. Freya waved her hand to get attention.  
      “What is funny?” asked towards Hearth, like the interpreter instructed earlier.  
      “Oh, it’s just that he’s really excited about the wedding and he said that he is really lucky, and the sign for lucky made him blush.”  
      “Aww, Hearth,” Freya smiled wider. She embraced Hearth into a hug and when she released him she wiped a tear from her eye. “Blitzen is lucky to have found a guy like you.”  
Hearth look a ‘y’ hand shape and held one side to his chest and the other towards Freya, he moved the sign between them.  
     “Me too,” the sign was interpreted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearthstone is walking up the aisle when he sees the two people who hurt him the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus said in the book, "I wanted to protest how messed up that was, then I thought about Humans and decided we weren't much better." and I can't tell you how hard that hit me when I read it.

          When Hearth and Blitz were sending out invitations, they didn’t expect any of the elves to come. It wasn’t that heartbreaking to either of them, they both were just being realistic. Even so, Hearth had addressed the invitations to his grandparents, his cousin Marcus, his Aunt Jody, everyone you would invite to a normal elf wedding. It was when Hearth was addressing the invitation to his parents, he started to cry. Now, for starters, Hearth doesn’t cry. Hearth hated the tears that fell across his and Blitz’s kitchen table. As soon as Hearth realized that he was in fact crying, he stopped instantly and wiped his tears. Hearth finished addressing the red envelopes and started to place stamps on them. Little did her know that Blitz had seen the whole thing.Blitz really didn’t want to bring up what he had seen. But, he needed to know if Hearth really wanted his parents there or if he was doing it out of kindness.

           “Hearth,” Blitz started. Blitz was sitting on the couch in their shared apartment above Blitz’s shop. Hearth, the cute little button he is, had his head in Blitz’s lap. Hearth was reading a wedding magazine that Blitz had picked up. Hearth was tucked into his leather jacket, so engrossed in his book that he didn’t notice Blitz try to move to get his attention. “Hearthstone,” Blitz tried again, slightly tapping the other man’s shoulder. Hearth placed the magizine on his chest, and looked up at Blitz. Hearth could see the worried look on Blitzen’s face; Blitz also started to play with Hearth’s hair, a sure sign he was distressed.

           _What is it?_ Hearth signed. Before Blitz could ask, Hearth sat up and turned to face him. Blitz looked down, he was trying to find a way to approach this topic, gently. Before Blitz could figure that out Hearth had his hand one Blitz’s shoulder, with the other hand Hearth made a ‘y’ shape and put it to his chin. _What’s wrong?_

         “Nothing is wrong, Hearth,” Blitz started, “its just…”

          _Just, what?_

         “When I came in today… I saw you… crying.” Blitz didn’t want to show his face to Hearth, he felt bad for bringing this up, but he needed to know if Hearth was alright.

        _Oh, that_. Hearth wanted to wave it off, but knowing Blitz, that wasn’t going to happen.

         “It was your parents, wasn’t it?” Blitz asked before Hearth could end this conversation.

          _Yeah, but Blitz, they aren’t going to come. Gods know when I told them about you they hated me even more than they already did. I highly doubt that they are going to come to their Deaf son’s gay wedding._ Hearth’s signs started to become sloppy as he thought about his parents. They were exactly how elves were. Perfectionists. Hearth was born deaf, it was a fact that his parents couldn’t change. But even though he was deaf, it didn’t change the fact that he knew every time they talked about him. They disregarded him during dinner conversations, they didn’t allow Hearth to participate in school activities, like sports. In Midguard treating a child like that might have been considered abuse. Thats why after Hearth’s brother died, Hearth ran from Alfheim, from his family. Hearth got lucky enough to find Blitz and the rest is history. It was after Blitz and Hearth settled in Boston that he wrote to his family members. Hearthstone didn’t know why he wrote that letter, but it felt good to send it. He told his parents how happy he is, being deaf and having a boyfriend who loves him. He told his parents how he was learning magic from Odin himself, how he went on a quest with Magnus Chase and how and how and how. Hearth wrote to his parents about how much better his life was without them. Hearth tried not to feel guilty, about the letter, because he knew that his parents would disregard him, or better yet be surprised that he is still alive. Hearth’s thoughts were spiraling downwards into a dark place when Blitz pull him back.

        “Hearth?” Blitz was waving his hands. “Hearth, are you okay? I kinda lost you there.”

          _Yeah, yeah I’m fine… just thinking is all._

        “Hearth, you don’t have to invite them to the wedding if you don’t want to.”

          _Its okay Blitz,_ Hearth used Blitz’s name sign, it was the sign for clothes but with the letter ‘b’. Hearth used one hand to sign Blitz and both of them to sign Blitzen. The letter ‘b’ shown outwards from Hearth’s chest, and dragged down. _I know that they won’t come, and I wont be disappointed if they don’t. I just want to send the invite to tell them that we are getting married. That’s all._

        “Are you sure?” Blitz asked cautiously. Blitz knew what kind of people Hearth’s parents were, he didn’t want them to come to the wedding and ruin it for Hearth.  
        _Absolutely,_ Hearth signed. Now come on, lets go to bed.  
Hearth got off the couch to go change into his pajamas. Hearth learned a spell (it’s really more of a prank) that makes the inside of clothes give off sunlight. The prank was developed for a backwards sort of sunburn. The spell gave off no heat, and outside of the clothes it gave off no light. Hearth charmed his pajamas and crawled onto the left side of the bed, closest to the window. Blitz climbed in a moment later and was then snuggled into Hearth’s arms. Blitz being the little spoon for obvious reasons.

It was before the wedding officially started, Hearth, as the groom, was greeting the friends and family sitting on both sides of the aisle making his way up towards the alter. The invite list was a few giants short of a mythology book; every species from gods to dwarfs sat in the fold out chairs the hotel had laid out a day prior. Magnus stood outside the doors of the ball room. He was wearing simple best man attire. He had a red rose pinned to his jacket and instead of a plain pocket square, Blitz had found one that matched Hearth’s and Blitz’s shirts. To finish the look, Magnus brushed his hair (with a brush and a comb, thank you very much) and had a red tie that matched Blitz’s. Magnus was told that he had two jobs. Walk Sam down the aisle, and don’t forget the rings. Magnus had tapped a note to his hand the night before the wedding so he wouldn’t forget the rings. Walking Sam down the aisle was the easy part. Sam was wearing a very modest black dress. The dress was floor length and at the bottom the black faded into a white swirl that almost looked like fire when she ran. And out of the same material that Blitz had made his, Magnus’s and Hearth’s ties, Blitz made Samirah a beautiful red hijab.

          Hearth was half way down the aisle when a couple stood and started walking towards him. The woman, who was wearing a blue floor length dress that was snug against her figure, had the same bleach blond hair that Hearth had possessed since he was born. Hearth saw her hair before he saw the woman. She approached the soon to be newly wed with her husband on her arm. The husband, wearing a black suit and blue tie that matched his wife’s dress, was tall and authoritative. His head was held high, and the grey color in his eyes held judgment. Hearth (and the interpreter) had just finished a conversation with Blitz’s cousin Petunia when he saw the couple.  
         “Hearthstone?” the woman inquired. Hearth was in shock, to say the least. So much so that the interpreter tapped on Hearth’s shoulder to make sure he saw the couple. Standing before Hearth, for the first time in 7 years, was his parents. Hearth’s brain stopped functioning. _My parents are here? At my wedding? My gay wedding? My gay, deaf wedding?_ This was a problem that Hearth didn’t expect to encounter.  
_Hi, mom,_ Hearth signed. Hearth paused for a moment with the sign for mother on his chin. He turned towards his father, where the two of them were at eye level. _Dad,_ he signed. Not to be rude, but why are you here? the interpreter asked the question for Hearth.  
         “We,” his father started to say, but his mother interrupted.  
_We wanted to celebrate your big day with you._ His mothers hands were precise, a student’s hands. She signed every word in her statement, going as far as finger spelling the word ‘to’. Hearth was in aww of his mother.  
        _We are so sorry Hearth._ His father added in. Hearth tried to think of something to say. He waved his hands trying to fomulate the words to express his feelings. He decided to grab both of his parents into a hug. As soon as he pulled away from the embrace the interpreter was tapping his shoulder.  
_Hearth, the wedding is starting, you need to be in your place._ Hearth understood and left to start heading towards the alter. He told his parents that he would talk to them after the ceremony. As the music started, Hearth watched the string quartet play. Blitz had told Hearth that the quartet was playing It’s Time, by Imagine Dragons. The lack of vocals made the piece a beautiful wedding march. (though Hearth didn’t know that). The old oak doors were opened and the first person to be seen was Magnus. He held Samirah on his arm and was walking just as he was instructed the day before at the rehearsal. Sam was holding a small bouquet of red roses her black dress dragged against the ground in the most beautiful way. As Magnus reached the steps to the alter, he and Sam went their separate ways. Magnus took his place next to Hearth and placed his hands in front of his abdomen. One hand grasping the other wrist. The doors opened again, Hearth saw the quartet flip their music and, he assumed, started to play Here Comes the Bride.  
        Blitz was the most handsome Groom that Hearth had ever seen. Blitz’s white coat stood out against the black detail of his shirt. There were hints of shine woven in the fabric of his jacket that made the coat sparkle in the well lit ball room. Blitz’s beard was neatly trimmed and his hair was slicked back. He was holding his own bouquet of roses, slightly larger than Sam’s. As Blitz took his time walking to the steps of the alter, Hearth had time to stare at his future husband. Blitz approached the steps and Hearth stepped down to greet him. Samirah took Blitz’s flowers and stayed in her spot as maid of honor. Together, Blitzen and Hearthstone walked up the white steps towards Freya, and towards their new life together.

It was then that Hearth understood why you stand at the alter for a wedding. Because marriage is going to alter your life forever, in the best way possible.

Hearth took Blitz’s hands in his. Both men look towards the love goddess who started to greet the assembly.  
“We are gathered here today for the union of Blitzen and Hearthstone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate me next chapter...  
> Same thing as last time, 50 hits and i'll post the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry the format is kinda weird, I read most fanfic on mobile so i'm trying to make it easier to read there.   
> You can always message me on tumblr http://the-flame-princess-416.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual wedding of Blitz and Hearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, don't hate me.  
> Don't hate me for the chapter either, I've been planning this for a while

        When the wedding actually started, Hearth’s parent’s weren’t there. The couple of elves dismissed the wedding invitation with such vigor that had anyone seen their reaction, that person would have felt truly sorry for the sender of the message.  
        When Blitz was walking down the aisle he scanned the crowd for the blond hair and pointy ears of his new in-laws. Blitz found none. When this realization hit, Blitz didn’t know whether to be grateful that no harm would come to his Hearthstone, or upset because of Hearth’s parents lack of appearance. When Blitz had asked Hearth if the elf wanted his parents there, Blitz took Hearth’s answer for the truth. Hearth was never one to beat around the bush. (Blitz remembered the time where Hearth hit him on the head with a metal bucket to prove a point.) Hearthstone meant what he said. The first time I Love You was spoken between them, it was Hearthstone who said it. Blitz remembered that day as he walked slowly down the aisle. It was the day the duo had moved into the apartment above Blitz’s store. They had went out for dinner that night (seeing as their new kitchen had no food in it (or appliances )). They were sitting in a themed restaurant with red and white checkerboard table cloths. Hearth had picked a small round table in the middle of the place. The couple was holding hands across the table when Hearth pulled away.  
_Blitzen_ , signed he, _I love you_. Blitz felt his cheeks light up, his face becoming more flush by the second. It was as if Hearth had typed the message out in Morse code. No one else in the restaurant could understand Hearth’s gestures, no one else knew what they meant. And there, over the small table, Blitz grabbed Hearth by the neck of his jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss. Unlike sign language, Everyone in the restaurant could understand the chemistry of the two. When Blitz pulled away Hearth’s face was more flush than the red in the table cloth. As everyone in the restaurant starred at the passionate couple Hearth hid in his only accessory, his scarf. The taller man had pulled his scarf over his mouth and his cheeks, leaving only the gray of his eyes to be seen. Blitz paid the check and towed Hearthstone out the door by his hands.  
        And that is where the story brings us now. After Hearth had signed his vows, and Blitz had said his, the newly weds went out the old oak doors. The crowd followed Magnus and Samirah out the door into the large hallway, so the hotel workers could assemble the ballroom into a dining room.  
        When Hearth and Blitz were alone, they kissed again. Hearth had grabbed Blitz by his face and held him by his beard so Hearth could kiss him.  
        “I love you, Hearthstone. I love you through all the 9 worlds.” Blitz was almost in tears, Hearth kissed him on the forehead, holding the other man in a hug. Hearth pulled away so he could sign.  
        _I love you Blitzen, I love you more than I can ever express, when I met you I didn’t know how lucky I’d become._ Hearth wiped a tear of joy from his own eyes, then he proceeded to wipe Blitz’s face with both of his thumbs.  
        “Hearth,” Blitz said, looking up at the taller man, “Hearth, we just got married.”  
        _I know, you’re now my,_ Hearth stopped for a moment to make the sign. Hearth took his right hand from the top of his forehead and moved it to meet his other hand, one hand clasping around the other. _Husband_.  
Hearth showed his excitement with the blush spread across his face and the fact that he was smiling so much that every now and then he would try to fight it off. The battle was quickly lost and he soon started smiling again. Blitz showed his excitement with the same big toothy grin and the fact that he kept jumping up and down for the next ten minutes.

        Guest were placed back into the ball room, now completely transformed into a dining area and dance floor. Guest were seated around white round tables that held a center piece filled with roses. Blitzen had arranged for the guest to seat themselves. As gods and dwarfs alike took their seats Magnus went to find the now couple.  
        “Hey, uh, guys, everyone is ready for you,” Magnus said awkwardly as the two were in the middle of a very intense kiss. Blitzen heard Magnus and shooed him away before Hearth could see. When the two departed lips Blitz took Hearth by the hand and led him into the Ballroom. Magnus and Sam went in first and then the new couple. Most of the crowd applauded, but some of Hearth’s friends were waving their hands in celebration ( like jazz hands). From across the room Hearth could see the interpreter hard at work trying to inform Hearth of what was being said. Blitz was dragging Hearth across the room and Hearth looked to the interpreter for information.  
        _And now,_ she signed, _The first dance_. The interpreter smiled as the song began to play. Most of the crowd started to aww at the repetitive first cords of the song. Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol. Blitz and Hearth took their positions in the middle of the dance floor, Blitz taking Hearth’s hand in one of his own and the other on Hearth’s waist. Secretly, on Hearth’s waist, Blitz was tapping the tempo of the song. Blitz made sure to tap on the down beat so Hearth would have time to move his feet. As the couple danced in their One-two-three step dance, Blitz remembered picking the song. The options had been narrowed down to three. Chasing Cars, Demons (by Imagine Dragons) and Photograph (by Ed Sheeran). Blitz had printed out the lyrics to each and gave them to Hearth.  
        “You decide, I can’t,” Blitz said sliding the papers over to the other man one evening. Glancing over the papers Hearth picked Chasing Cars, in under thirty seconds Hearthstone had made a choice that Blitz had been thinking about for months. “Really?” Blitz asked, plopping himself down on their couch.  
        _What?_ Hearth said, looking over the paper, then back at Blitz, Whatever song we pick doesn’t really effect me. Blitz’s jaw dropped to the floor.  
        “You don’t care?” Blitz stated, in shock of what he was seeing.  
        _Well, I mean I care, but not that much_. Hearth signed nonchalantly.  
        “But… Why?”  
        _Why what?, why don’t I care?_  
        “Yeah, why don’t you care?” Blitzen said, his anger bubbling. His future husband didn’t care what song they played at their wedding. Hearth stared at the other man. He cocked his head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow. Hearth waited a moment for Blitz to figure it out while Blitz waited for an answer.  
        _Blitz…_ Hearth signed, _Blitz, I can’t hear the song anyway…_ Hearth started to chuckle at the expression Blitz was making. It was that face of realization, soon followed by a chuckle from Blitzen.  
        “Wow, I’m stupid.”  
        _Nah,_ Hearth signed, _you’re just stressed_.

When the song had ended, Blitz and Hearth took their places at the head table. With them sat Sam and Magnus. Along with Freya on one end and an empty chair on the other. At the couple’s request the interperter, who Magnus found out later was named Alice, sat in the empty chair. Food was served, along with the toast to the newly weds.  
Magnus stood. He straightened his coat and took the microphone offered to him.

        “I’ve known Blitz and Hearth for a couple of years now. They found me and gave me a home when I needed one. I was once told that Hearth and Blitz were my parents, they looked after me so much. Hearth taught me sign language, and Blitz taught me fashions sense.” The crowd laughed at his joke, the interpreter relayed the joke to Hearth, who, in turn, laughed as wll. “So, I just want to say that these two are the best couple that I could have ever met, and I am thankful for everything they have ever done for me. Here’s to Hearth and Blitz!” Magnus raised his glass of mead, since he wasn’t aloud to drink champagne legally. As Magnus sat down, Samirah stood up. She told Blitz that she wanted to make a speech and Blitz gave her the mic. Sam talked mostly about finding out the two of them were a couple (she was really shocked when they came out, mostly because she accidentally walked in on the two doing… couple things…. ) Sam didn’t go into much detail (thank the gods, there are children around). And ended with a beautiful prayer for happiness of the couple. 

        After the speeches and toasts, dinner was served. Music was played, a combination of slow and fast songs. Included in the mix were Roman Holiday by Halsey, Laughter Lines by Bastille, Summer by MCR, I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie, lots of Fall Out Boy (The Kids Aren’t Alright, Young Volcanoes, Alone Together, Forth of July, among others). Blitz had Magnus make the play list for the DJ, the DJ also took some request if he thought that the song was in good taste.  
Music played and in the end Hearth and Blitz got into their get-away car. They didn’t know where they were going exactly but where ever they ended up they were going together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunt me down on tumblr, please leave comments, I'm working on a fic where Hearth and Blitz adopt a kid (well they adopt two kids but I haven't gotten that far yet)  
> \l,,l  
> yeah, sorry for the ending....

**Author's Note:**

> So I will post the next chapter after the one before it gets 50 views, the next chapter is about Hearth dealing with his (kinda POS) parents I'm really excited about it so tell your friends about this fic and my other one in this series. Also Please keep commenting!!! KEEP ME WRITING!!!!! please tell me what you want me to write next, or tell me your head cannons and i can add those in here too. Do you want a fic where Hearth is really embarrassed about PDA?? like so embarrassed that he hides in that candy cane scarf of his???? yeah I want to read that too so ask me to write it!!! pretty please???? \l,,l
> 
> also, what song do you want to play at their wedding?


End file.
